1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle repair ramps. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle repair ramps with an integral rolling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the modem motor vehicle is generally a reliable and robust machine, it is not without its repair headaches. Many of these headaches originate from problems that occur while driving, but cannot be duplicated in the shop, such as drive train or suspension problems. Even if the vehicle is completely off of the ground, either by a lift, or by multiple jacks or jack stands, the problem may not be duplicated, since the wheels are free spinning and not under any load. While large repair shops or dealerships may have a dynamometer type test stand to allow the vehicle to operate under load, it is generally too expensive to be used by smaller repair shops or do-it-yourselfers.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,054 issued in the name of Rostkowski et al., describes a roller dynamometer having at least one supporting carriage having a rotatable roller and dynamometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,357 issued in the name of Clayton Jr. et al., describes a chassis dynamometer including a frame, a roll set for engaging wheels and an eddy current braker/inertia simulating unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,004 issued in the name of Cruickshank, describes an inertia flywheel assembly for a dynamometer which is portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,386 issued in the name of Hesse Jr. et al., describes an apparatus for retaining contact of a wheel having a first and second sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,076 issued in the name of Wilson et al., describes a dynamometer for simulating the inertia and road load forces for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,098 issued in the name of Belanger et al., describes a power operated elevator ramp for use in an automobile conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,482 issued in the name of Barber, describes a selectable dolly vehicle conveyor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,023 issued in the name of Geul, describes a roller testing stand for motor vehicles.
Consequently, there exists a need for a cost-effective means by which the drive wheels of a motor vehicle can be operated while the vehicle remains stationary for diagnostic purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to include vehicle supports and drivetrain testing devices in combination.
It is a feature of the present invention around a portable vehicle ramp that can accommodate vehicle fire rotation.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a pair of car ramps is provided, each with integral rollers that allow the drive wheels of a vehicle to turn while the vehicle remains stationary. Upon initial observation, the invention looks remarkably like a pair of conventional car ramps that are commonly used by do-it-yourselfers, with an inclined driving surface and a recessed wheel area. However, after closer inspection, it can be seen that each ramp is a two-piece unit with a removable inclined section and a separate recessed wheel section. This feature allows the units to store easily as well as aiding in transportation. Additionally, the recessed wheel section is lined with a series of rollers with bearings. These rollers are what allows the drive wheels to turn, while the vehicle remains stationary. The rollers are also provided with a locking mechanism that prevents the rollers from moving to allow the vehicle to drive on and off the invention. A separate but stationary roller prevents the tire from overshooting the recessed rollers. All surfaces that contact grade are covered with rubber protectors to prevent damage.
The use of the present invention provides professionals and do-it-yourselfers alike a powerful tool in diagnosing suspension and drive train problems on all types of motor vehicles.
An advantage of the present invention is that it functions like a pair of car ramps, but with rollers on top that aids in diagnosing motor vehicle problems that occur only when the wheels are turning and under load.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the can be used like regular ramps as well.